This is Life
by mitty
Summary: AU Bella moves to Forks as a Junior meets Jacob whos a senior and also meets Edward through a chatroom full summary inside ExB & JxB LOVE TRIANGLE ALERT Edward is still a vamp and Jake is a were wolf
1. Prologue No

**Summary AU Bella moves to Forks when she's a Junior in High school and shes meets Two guys that she falls desperately in love for in this story Jake is a Senior in highschool ( still a were wolf) while Edward is " 5 years" older then Bella (still a vampire) and lets just say they meet through a random chat room ExB & JxB I love love triangles **

**Disclaimer I'm not worthy to own any of Meyers characters **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

"_**No"**_

_**Was all I wanted to say but I felt myself too numb from fear. I felt myself so numb that I couldn't move or even think. All I wanted to say was "No" as this man that I thought I knew kissed my neck. I put my hand on the back of his head in a pathetic attempt to grab his attention.**_

"_**Jake"**_

_**I managed to shake out weakly, instead of stopping he took it as a sign of pleasure and started to nibble at my neck harder and I felt his hand start to rub my legs trying to get me in the "mood". The word "No" still flashing in my mind I hardly noticed that his hand started to work at the top of my pants. Then suddenly he stopped. **_

'_**Did he think that we had gone too far?' **_

_**But then I noticed that he was still on top of me his hands playing with my belt buckle.**_

"_**Damn it Bella. Why the hell did you wear a belt buckle?"**_

_**He started to laugh uneasily but I could still hear the lust in his voice. That's when I realized that a difficult belt buckle wasn't going to stop Jacob Black from getting the one thing that he wanted most from me. I decided to stay silent as he fiddled with my rebellious belt buckle. A few moment later I felt him start to take off my pants and I could feel myself starting to panic all I wanted to do was yell stop but I was afraid and my voice seemed to not want to be heard.**_

_**I could feel Jake now fiddling with my underwear. His hands are now moving at a slower and more cautious pas **_

'_**Is he unsure of himself now or worse is he trying to saver the moment.' **_

_**His hands were now soft and caring it almost made me believe that Jake really did love me but from what Edward told me that day behind the school Jake wanted nothing but my body but now as I lay here all I can think is **_

'_**Why am I here?' **_

_**I can feel my underwear off of me my lower half is completely exposed , I feel like I should cover myself up my hand then reflexes and tries to shield my entrance but Jacob was quick and moved my hand. I looked down though my brain didn't want to know what was happening my damned eyes wanted to see Jacob's expression. **_

_**It was then that I realized he was bear too 'Oh no, Jacob you can't be serious.' My mind was making sense but my mouth just couldn't speak. Suddenly I see Jacob start to shift he was trying to find a possession to get **__**inside **__**me. **_

'_**No! No! I don't want this! I don't want it to be like this!' my mind shouted what my mouth wouldn't dare speak. I look up at Jacobs face my eyes trying to tell him to stop. I expected to meet lustful eyes but instead his expression was a mix of lust, anxiety, and anger. 'Why is his expression like this? What happened?' I look down and realize that my hand involuntarily did what my brain wanted it to. My hand was on his stomach in a way that he couldn't push into the intended target.**_

"_**Move your hand." **_

_**His voice wasn't gentle it was full of lust that frightened me even more and all I could do was think**_

'_**What am I doing?'**_


	2. First Day

**I'm sorry because I noticed that I made a lot of spelling errors I promise that in I'll be more careful now PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FLAME OR A COMPLIMENT I CAN USE SOME FEED BACK!!!! Now enjoy chapter 1 **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**9 months earlier . . .**_

There wasn't a cloud in sight but then what could I expect from a town like Forks? 'What a miserable weather hopefully the day won't match the sky'. I hated Forks it was nothing but a dreary place compared to my bright sunny happy home in Florida. Then again, I couldn't really complain out loud considering that it was me that wanted to move out here so that my mother and her new husband Phil could travel together. Although my mother told me that I wasn't in the way but still I couldn't help but feel that way so I called Charlie and told him I wanted to stay with him.

The first few days were kinda shaky but now Charlie and I are a little more use to each other. Besides I hardly ever see Charlie since he leaves early and doesn't get back till late, however today was different.

"Bells are you sure you don't need directions?"

"Ch-Dad there's only one main road if I keep going west then I'm bound to hit the school at some point."

"Are you sure? I mean you could easily just drive right past and . . ."

"Dad! I'll be fine there's no way I could get lost so stop worrying and get going or else you'll be even later."

"Alright then . . . oh I almost forgot you remember the Blacks?"

"Yea . . ."

"Well I'm going on a fishing trip with old Billy Black so I won't be back till tomorrow morning I asked Billy's grandson to come and check on you later tonight."

"You mean Jacob? Dad I don't need someone to come check on me."

"I know I know I just want to be sure is all besides he seemed excited that you're here again."

We stood there in an awkward silence for about a minute though to be honest I'm a little used to the awkward situations ever since I moved here.

"Alright then be careful there's food in the fridge have a good day at school."

"Don't worry I'll be fine bye."

Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek and left for work. Today was the first day of my new school and I was a little nervous. 'School starts at 8 but Charlie said not to be there till 8:30' I looked up at the clock it read 9! 'What how could it be 9! Last time I checked it was barely 8:10' I rushed out the door and practically dove into my truck. I drove west as fast as I could I didn't care what the speed limit was I WAS LATE! 'How could I be half an hour late.' When I finally made it to the school, after passing it TWICE, I ran as fast as I could to the office to pick up my schedule hoping they wouldn't be too mad that I was so late.

Before I entered, I calmed myself down a little so I wouldn't sound so breathless from the sprint I just did to the office. I walked in and saw a woman sitting she looked to be in her 50s with golden hair in a very strange hairstyle with loads of red lipstick and pink blush.

"What can I do for you Hun?"

She spoke in a very perky voice; before I could answer, she realized who I was.

"Why your Chief Swan's girl aren't ya?"

She then opened a file draw in her desk and started rummaging through papers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so unorganized but you came early so your schedule is still here in my desk. So you're the Chief's girl when he told me his daughter was coming I was just about to fall right out of this here chair! How's your mother Renee?"

"Oh . . . um . . . she's fine."

She was talking so fast I could hardly keep up with her, I was lucky enough to catch the part about my mother. She then pulled out a piece of paper from all the chaos and handed it to me.

"Aw here it is . . . well you're a little early so if you want you can go and look around the school for a bite you don't have to be in your second hour till 9."

"Okay thank you."

As I was walking out the door, I heard the woman say in a low voice

"_She's not very talkative is she?"_

'Wait a minute I'm early?'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The school was what I expected very small. I guessed that the student body was as big as the freshman class alone at my old school. I decided to look for my second period class so that I would not be late during passing. I wondered around for a while comparing the small homely school to my old school.

'Not even the color of the sky is the same.'

Just then, the bell rang and the hallways were flooded with students. I looked down at my schedule Trig with Mr. Fargo, my mind automatically thought of a little fat man with hair everywhere except the top of his head. Somehow, I managed to make it to my 2nd period after being stopped 47 times, asked if I was Isabella Swan 47 times, and corrected my name 47 times.

I walked into my classroom and noticed that my teacher Mr. Fargo was a fat little man with hair everywhere except his body. 'Go figure.'

"Isabella Swan is it?"

He asked as I handed him my schedule.

"Bella, just call me Bella." '48'

"Oh well **Bella** why don't you introduce yourself to the class then."

I didn't understand the point it seems that the school already knows who I am but I figured it would be a good idea to tell a class of 30 to call me Bella not Isabella. 'I have to try and keep the count at least below 100.'

"Well my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella . . . I just moved here from Florida to live with Ch-Chief Swan, my dad, and . . . I'm 17 years old . . . so yea . . . um anyone have any questions."

6 hands shot straight in the air. I decided to call on a boy wearing a pink shirt saying "Real men wear Pink." He seemed harmless enough.

"If you're from Florida why is your skin so pale?"

"Because my mother is part albino."

Considering the buzz from the students talking I think it is safe to say that they took that one seriously. Note to self-try not to be too sarcastic when answering any questions.

The next questions were a series of easy ones favorite color, food, what's Florida like, I replied that it wasn't as sunny there as it was here and I think that confused them. I noticed a girl in the back that looked like at any minute she would yell "PICK ME! PICK ME!" Therefore, I picked her.

"Mr. Fargo, Since Bella is new here I would like to personally volunteer to guide her around the school."

The way she said this didn't match her excitement but she said it in a way that made it seem like I was lucky that it was her that was showing me around.

"Well Jessica thank you for offering, Miss Swan would you like to have a guide around the school?"

At first, I wanted to say no that I didn't need a guide because I already know my way around, however, Jessica looked as though she would do anything to guide me around school. Although my common sense protested, I agreed to it. 'What harm could come from having a guide?'

10 seconds after we left the classroom I found out just how bad it was to have a guide like Jessica.

"That is Jenny Bail don't hang around her she has a rep for going behind the bleachers too often . . . if you know what I mean. An that's Kelly Jefferson and her boyfriend Evan Marks they've been dating for 2 months but rumor has it they're breaking up because according to Sam Phair, you'll meet her later, she . . ."

At this point I tuned her out a little. After all I'm not interested in gossip and I couldn't even understand what she was staying 'Is it a trend to talk really really fast?' I looked around the halls while Jessica kept talking on and on. There were flyers everywhere for some type of dance

"Is there a dance or something going on?"

I interrupted Jessica as she was just getting into riveting details about some scandal somewhere.

"Oh well no, it actually an autumn carnival that our town has every year there is tons of fun rides and games, and at the end of the night there's a huge dance EVERYONE has to dance no exceptions. This year I'm going with Mike Newton he's soo amazingly dreamy."

She then tilted her head, sighed and had a dreamy look in her face. The kind you would only see in dramatic soap operas. I could tell she wanted me to respond.

"So what is he the most popular guy in school?"

"No Jacob Black, he's a senior, is the coolest guy here . . .

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. 4 good reasons

**Usually I hate author's notes and I will probably never do them except when I have to delete a story (hint) I AM DELETING THIS STORY for 4 good reasons **

**I never really intended to write this as a fanfic I was just going to post it up and see what people would say but a friend of mine convinced me to do it as a twilight fic**

**I'm sick of sugar coating feelings or trying to sub people into twilight characters it's very difficult especially if your writing from real life experiences**

**I intended to write this story not to entertain but really to send a warning to people unfortunately I don't feel I'm doing that by turning this into a fanfic**

**I figured out how fanficpress worked so I'm posting this there ( not as a twilight fic )**

**So ummm so anyone who like this if you want to get the untwilight (XD) verison then ill send you the link as soon as I can if not then well you wont get the link …**


End file.
